Top Pokemon stories
by phsycodevin
Summary: These are some of the best pokemon fics around. Enjoy, as fics these good are hard to come by. Includes samples of the said fics, so you can judge if you'd like it or not. I will always be on the lookout for a good pokemon fanfic, so read this 'story!


-1**Here is a list of some of the best pokemon fanfics, and some samples from them. The first fic I'll tell you about is, well… sort of a pokemorph fic. It is called Thieves: Nobility, and the author is Jubilife. Here is a sample from that very story.**

"_I don't think so, rookie." Mike spun around and saw the senior thief herself leaning against the wall._

"_I admit you did a good job. Unfortunately, you lost." Mike turned to face her. She threw out another pokeball. A Sneasel came out of it. Buizel took up a defensive stance._

"_Okay Sneasel, use feint attack!" Elizabeth ordered. Sneasel ran at Buizel, but disappeared right before reaching him. Buizel looked around hopelessly._

"_Don't fall for it! Sonic boom behind you!" Mike called. Buizel spun around, and that happened to be the second Sneasel reappeared. Buizel used its tail to make those familiar crescent air blades, hitting Sneasel in the face._

"_Ha! Use ice beam!" Elizabeth ordered._

"_Hydro pump!" Mike countered. The blue beam and the jet of water collided, and it suddenly became extremely dense in the room._

"_What're you doing?!" Both Elizabeth and Mike spun around to see Gardenia standing there, with her hands on her hips. Se took one look at the broken safe, with all of her badges spilled out, and pulled out two pokeballs of her own, and threw them._

"_Come on out Cacturne and Roserade!" Two grass type pokemon came out of the pokeballs._

"_Cacturne pin missile Roserade psychic!" She barked quickly. Cacturne fired a multitude of glowing purple darts at the two Sneasel and Buizel, and Roserade used psychic on them, making them expand and form together, eventually forming a fierce looking dragon. Mike and Elizabeth both took a step back. Sneasel and Buizel never stood a chance. Both pokemon were on the floor unconscious before Mike could even say 'Damn it!'. Mike looked at Gardenia, and pulled Eevee's pokeball out, throwing it to release his shiny pokemon. Eevee came out, ready to make its debut._

"_Use shadow ball Eevee!" Mike ordered. Eevee obeyed, firing a black blob at Roserade, but Cacturne jumped in the way, and the attack hit, but didn't appear to do any damage at all._

"_Walrein, use slam!" Elizabeth called, releasing her pokemon. It charged Cacturne, slaming its huge body into it. The grass type fell to the floor, struggling while under Walrein's huge form._

"_Now use shadow ball Eevee!" Mike ordered. Eevee obeyed, or at least it looked like it did. Instead of firing a blob, it fired a black beam! It flew at Roserade, hitting it square in the chest. Elizabeth pointed what looked like a gun at the ceiling and fired. A red flare shot up, and it hit the ceiling, causing a great deal of it to collapse. She returned Walrein and jumped up there. Mike spun around, scooped up a badge for himself, and jumped up after her. _

**Be sure to check that fic out. It is one of the best pokemon fics out there.**

**Another good one is Pokemon Emerald: Hoenn adventures, by Orangen. It is an original character fic, but it is probably one of the best out there. Here's a sample.**

"We're back, audience, and it's time for our first round battle! It's Lynnie Maple versus Miles Wellington. Show them your support!"

At the announcer's prompting, the audience whistled and clapped. Lynnie grinned and waved, while Miles simply gave a stiff bow.

"Okay! Miles is still going with Delcatty, but Lynnie's using her Nuzleaf! Time to start the battle!"

Lynnie eagerly tossed out Oakley's Pokéball, while Miles slowly reached onto his belt and unclipped his Pokéball. The black-haired boy carefully released Delcatty, who had the same cautious look as its trainer. Oakley merely sighed slightly and raised her arms in front of her chest.

"Lead with a Double Edge, Delcatty," Miles said quietly.

"Get it with Fake Out!" Lynnie countered, popping her bubble gum as she grinned.

Delcatty sniffed imperiously, but still charged towards Oakley. The Nuzleaf hesitated, and quickly jumped out of the way right before Delcatty would have hit her. Stumbling slightly and meowing angrily as it stopped, Delcatty looked around hesitantly. Oakley, however, appeared behind the Normal-type and quickly rammed into it.

"All right, now use Pound!" Lynnie continued.

Oakley just as quickly struck the still-surprised Delcatty with her fist. Hissing, Delcatty almost fell over, but managed to pick itself back up.

"Delcatty," Miles replied softly, "double-slap."

Jumping back towards Oakley, Delcatty spun around and hit Oakley with the heavy end of its tail. Oakley cried out in shock as she stumbled backwards, and Delcatty lashed out with its tail again.

"Quick, Oakley, try a Faint Attack," Lynnie called.

Oakley managed to duck under a third swing of Delcatty's tail and rolled away. As Delcatty looked for her again, it blinked, and Oakley seemed to disappear. The Grass-type quickly reappeared next to Delcatty, grabbed it by the ears, and swung. Delcatty landed several feet away on its side, not yet fainted but sweating slightly as it hissed at Oakley.

"All right, finish it with Extrasensory!" Lynnie grinned.

Oakley calmly raised her fists in front of her and closed her eyes. A faint purple light appeared around her, and Delcatty's eyes widened slightly as it tried to shift out of the way. However, before it managed to move, Oakley released the energy blast towards it, and Delcatty's fur rippled as the attack struck. It mewed weakly and laid its head down, fainted.

Miles sighed and withdrew Delcatty as the audience burst into cheers again. Lynnie and Oakley bowed eagerly, not watching as Miles silently returned backstage.

**That fic is really good, in fact. Also, if I put your story here, and there is absolutely no trace that I read the story, just know I did, and could not review because of my tight schedule. That's all for now. I'll update when I see another story or two that are just excellently written like these two.**


End file.
